pathfinder_4811_and_beyondfandomcom-20200213-history
4811 Timeline
4709 and Prior 4699 - The Vanishing occurs, whisking away the entire Rogarvia Family as well as every Golka Dwarf except Toval Golka. Toval Golka is adopted by Howlan Garess as his heir, in place of his missing son. 4710 - 4719 The Founding of Nova 4714 - James Plowson makes a deal with Raketh to become a sorcerer. Abigail Plowson leaves to venture west toward the Hungry Mountains. James Plowson moves to Restov. Johnathan Plowson enlists to become an adventurer into the River Kingdoms along with Isaac Valeria, a Paladin of Sarenrae, and Maghda the witch. This group would be the first chapter of the Heroes of Golarion. Matthew Plowson stays behind to take care of farm. Later that year, the Heroes of Golarion locate the lost temple of Erastil and slay its guardian. Johnathan makes contact with a group of kobolds and forges a peace between them and the soon to be established kingdom of Nova. Johnathan dies to the Stag lord as he attempts to avenge his wife. Abigail returns from her journey to learn that her father is dead. She joins the Heroes, vowing to wipe out the roots of evil that killed her parents (Brevoy Nobility and Humans all). Isaac Valeria receives a title from Restov entitling him to lands within the River Kingdoms. Isaac Valeria and the party found the city of Nova in the Greenbelt of the River Kingdoms. Matthew, Abigail, and James Plowson all move to Nova over the course of 3 months. Abigail is named Royal Enforcer of Nova, and James is named Councilor of Nova. Isaac Valeria is named king of Nova and the newly founded kingdom of Anastasia. Maghda is made the Magister of Nova 4715 - James Plowson recruits a young cleric of Urgathoa named Zariah Rathsa. James begins a plot to create an army of undead in secret and cage them in shadowy portals across the city of Restov. Maghda and James each learn of the others intentions to rid themselves of their boy king and to take power for one reason or another. James, Zariah, and Maghda create a pact to take over Nova and to kill Isaac. The group of conspirators begin to make several trips to Restov over the next two years to ensure their coup goes well The Novaite Coup 4717 - A multi-kingdom tournament known as the Rushlight Tournament is hosted within Pitax, with the Kingdoms of Pitax, Tymon, Daggermark, Mivon, Gralton, and Anastasia all invited to attend. King Isaac Valeria gathers a small group with him and heads to the tournament. While the king and his elite are absent, the trio of conspirators enact there plan to take control of the kingdom. A ritual is enacted in Restov, activating every shadow portal simultaneously and spilling forth the thousands of undead accumulated over the years. Restov becomes a Necropolis. The conspirators then return to Nova and cast a smaller scale version, killing the other members of the ruling council of Nova and taking the city. Upon the Kings’ return to the city three weeks later, he saw his city had fallen and delved into the catacombs beneath the city to confront those responsible. In the battle that followed, the conspirators were slain. Adon and his half-brother Samuel were whisked away from the city by a witch of Maghda’s Coven. Hasia joins King Valeria’s court as his personal bodyguard 4718 - Felzaks and Matzek born to an unknown Orc family. Adon and Samuel arrive in Galt and begin to grow under the tutelage of an Archbishop of Asmodeus, High Priest Redifel. Abigail Plowson resigns her position and heads west into the wilderness to find her way after the death of her brother. Matthew takes the name of Valeria in honor of the king and as a way of distancing himself from his traitorous brother and bloodthirsty sister. Matthew, Desnis, and Richard Plowson change their last name to Valeria. 4719 - Roderic Garess born to Tolvenia Garess and Howlan Garess. Roderic Garess declared the new heir of House Garess, with Tolva Golka to inherit minor properties under their control 4720 - 4729 4720 - Abigail Plowson kills an orc family and adopts their children, Felzaks and Matzek. Matthew begins to train to become a witch hunter and volunteers to become a member of Nova’s military. Matthew damns his soul and that of his lineage, offering it as a gift to Kai’Thikul in exchange for the power to create an orderly and peaceful empire. Kai’Thikul accepts his gift and promises to give him a great empire for as long as his kin serve him The War for Brevoy 4721 - After wiping out the entirety of Maghda’s Coven, Matthew Journeys north with Desnis, Jasmine, and Richard to the city of New Stetven. The Brevoy Civil War begins, with House Garess, House Lebeda, and the Aldori Swordlords declaring war on House Surtova, House Lodovka, and House Orlovsky. House Medvyed remains neutral. After two months, Matthew moved his family again to Grayhaven and enlisted in the armies of House Garess to slay arcane casters 4722 - Abigail, Felzaks, and Matzek travel through the River kingdoms until they reach the Echo woods where they find Feyson. Abigail adopts Feyson. Abigail kills Hisix Pid, a Fey prince. Abigail makes a home in the Echo woods and begins training Felzaks, Matzek, and Feyson how to fight and fit in with humans 4723 - Howlan Garess remarries to Tolvenia Ambrosine. Tolvenia Ambrosine becomes Tolvenia Garess 4725 - Roderic Garess born to Tolvenia Garess and Howlan Garess. Roderic Garess declared the new heir of House Garess, with Tolva Golka to inherit minor properties under their control 4727 - Matthew made Baron of Grayhaven for his service to House Garess. 4730 - 4739 4731 - Abigail and her adopted sons journey north into Numeria and discover that the technic league is making life miserable for the people there. Abigail and her sons defeat the Black Sovereign, dismantling the technic league. Abigail is named the Hero of the North and is made the ruler of Hajoth Hakados. Abigail institutes a policy of racial freedom, in which no race can deny service or proclaim hatred against another race within the borders of Hajoth Hakados. 4732 - Adon is instructed by the High Priest Redifel to begin plotting a war that will turn the unruly mobs to the worship of Asmodeus and Zon-Kuthon. He travels to Litran in the central reaches of Galt along the Stormflood river, and begins the process of finding a way to overrun the garrison Fires of Revolution 4734 - Abagus Plowson born to Felzaks Plowson and Calis Virdook. Adon meets with a hobgoblin warchief leading an army of bugbears and forges an alliance. Litran is overthrown by a force of hobgoblins and bugbears lead by Adon. Galt is soon swarmed by the goblinoid forces and the churches of Sarenrae are torched and replaced by temples to Adon’s darker gods. High Priest Redifel betrays Adon and the goblinoid army in a bid to win the favor of Galt's people and become the ruler of Galt 4735 - Adon kills High Priest Redifel, and his brother Samuel. Adon and a small band of goblinoids move to Caliphas in Ustalav. Adon takes the name, Dioltas to remind himself of his desire to kill Isaac Valeria for killing his father League of the North & House Chimera Formed; End of the Brevoy War 4736 - The War for Brevoy ends with House Garess standing victorious. Matthew arranges marriages between his children, House Garess, and House Surtova to solidify the peace. Matthew Valeria made Royal Enforcer of Brevoy. Abigail meets the House of Ascta, a drow family that was nearly wiped out in a war against another drow family. Abigail extends the hospitality of Hajoth Hakados to the Asctas, on the condition that they never raise arms against her people. The Asctas accept, and Ilvaria Ascta undergoes a ritual that binds her, Abigail, and Abigail’s adopted family into a tied bloodline. This ritual is called the Chimera’s Fire, due to the uniting of many races and the inner fire that boils the individual's blood as they become united. Abigail creates House Chimera, a shield to be wielded by Numeria in defense against its enemies. The League of the North is created with Hajoth Hakados as its capital. The League’s founding members are the city of Hajoth Hakados, the Ghost Wolves, Iadenveigh, Kuratown, Castle Urion, House Ascta, and House Chimera. 4737 - Kuratown is given the choice to cease their attacks on the lands under House Chimera’s protection or be destroyed. The orcs of Kuratown eventually accept and move most of their people to Hajoth Hakados. 4738 - The Sunder Horns tribe is destroyed for its refusal to give up slavery and its persistent attacks on settlements under House Chimera’s protection. 4739 - House Chimera meets with Cheldain Graymoor, and after a brief misunderstanding, agree to assist him in fixing his strange condition. The League of the North allies with Cheldain Graymoor. Lyn Tiasa arrives in Brevoy after her long trek from Tian-Xia. 4740 - 4749 4740 - Adon Dioltas takes up arms against the Counts of Ustalav with his goblinoid companions. He makes Ardeal his home and begins to recruit the citizenry to his cause but is nearly killed in a confrontation with Count Dalvigo Neska of Barstoi, forcing him to flee to Virlych to plan his next move. 4741 - Adon meets with the ghouls of the Darklands and makes a pact to work together to crush the nobility of Ustalav. Adon and an army of ghouls, goblins, and Virlych citizens invade Amaans, crushing the resistance there in months. Adon kills Count Neska outside of the city of Ardis which he then makes into his capital. Adon moves his family into Ardis. Creation of House Crane 4742 - The Battle of Ardis is fought, with the Adon Dioltas emerging victorious, and the prince of Ustalav lying dead in the fields outside the Capital. Adon Dioltas becomes known as The Tyrant’s Scion for his large use of undead and despise of the ruling class of Ustalav. The Tyrant’s Scion declares himself ruler of Ustalav, excluding the palatinate region to the northwest. He establishes his family as the ruling family of Ustalav under the Title “House of the Crane”. He establishes Urgathoa as the religion of the country, and begins the practice of raising the undead to serve as the menial labor for the country. This sparks a series of revolts from the large Pharasmin following within the country, which is defeated over the next few years by the ghouls he has partnered with. The Tyrant’s Scion also begins the flesh trade of the remaining descendants of Ustalav’s nobility to his ghoul allies as payment for the services. Jeridan, a powerful ghoul, is made Count of Barstoi 4743 - The city of Starfall joins the League of the North 4744 - The Tyrant’s Scion takes in a young man named Ardus Valdentook and begins to train him to become the tool that will kill King Isaac Valeria. A tiefling named Zoren is made count of Varno for his faithful services during the rebellion''' 4748 - Surviving giants from the remnants of Sarkoris invade Numeria in an effort to escape the expanding influence of the Demon horde and the crusaders that battle them. 4750 - 4759 Giants of Sarkoris join the League 4750 - House Chimera signs a peace treaty with the surviving giants from Sarkoris, and invites them to join the people of Hajoth Hakados. The giants accept, and are escorted through Numeria to the still growing city of Hajoth Hakados.' 4751 - Richard damns his soul, offering it as a gift to Kai’Thikul in exchange for great power. Kai’Thikul accepts his gift and promises to give him a great empire for as long as his kin serve him' 4752 - The Twilight Talon join the League of the North. The Blades of Aaramor join the League of the North.' ''Assassination of King Valeria 4756 - King Isaac Valeria is assassinated by Ardus Valdentook. Ardus Valdentook takes control of Nova and begins raiding caravans and trading parties headed to Brevoy. Prince Richard Valeria heads south to Nova and confronts Valdentook. Richard kills Ardus and is hailed as a national hero when he returns to Brevoy.' 4758 - Hagar Wrothkin made Count of Ardeal. Darija Surtova and Dani Surtova are poisoned by Tyrus Valeria and die at a dinner party in Silverhall. Matthew Valeria commits suicide at this party to throw everyone off his grandsons’ trail. Tyrus is never caught and is rewarded handsomely by his father for removing several rivals for the throne. Lastwall Invasion 4759 - Lyn Tiasa becomes Lyn Surtova. Lastwall declares war against Ustalav and invades in an attempt to remove the undead influence on House Crane and restore the country to being a bastion of Pharasma 4760 - 4769 Creation of House Dragon and Order of the True Flame 4760 - King Howlan Garess of Brevoy dies. Richard Valeria is named king of Brevoy over his brother in law Roderic Garess. King Richard names Roderic as his General at Arms. King Richard declares House Garess, House Surtova, and House Lebeda to be a unified House known as House Dragon. The Order of the True Flame is created. Prince Finn Valeria is named a bishop of the Order of the True Flame. Prince Tyrus Valeria is named the Royal Enforcer. King Richard declares all nobility that aren’t House Dragon to be enemies of the kingdom and to be tracked down and executed. The Order of the True Flame is given orders to outlaw the practicing of all chaotic and evil religions and to convert, exile, or kill the followers of those religions, as well as to execute all individuals who are determined to be evil according to the Order of the True Flame’s magics. ' 4761 - A rebellion breaks out in Eastern Brevoy, led by Quelin Lodovka of House Lodovka. Quelin Lodovka, and the remaining members of House Lodovka are executed by Tyrus. Tyrus is given the moniker of Death’s Dagger by the remaining nobility of Brevoy. House Orlovsky is eliminated. ' 4762 - House Medvyed is eliminated. The rebellion against House Dragon that had begun the year prior is thoroughly crushed. ' 4763 - Abigail Plowson dies of old age. Lastwall is defeated by the forces of House Crane, the Darkland Ghouls, and their Kyton masters.' 4767 - Zani rescues Bora and Pressi from an orc raiding party. Bora swears allegiance to House Crane and vows to defend Zani until her dying breath 4770 - 4779' Flame Spurned Forged 4771 - Finn is named Archbishop of the Order of the True Flame. Finn creates the Flame Spurned, a group made up solely of women that are subjected to divine flame and refuse to renounce their faith in Iomedae and Sarenrae. Muskets are invented by a premier member of House Chimera''' 4772 - Bora and Pressi are made members of House Crane. Bora Pressinia adopts the Wrothkin name as her own. Bora is made Countess of the county of Sinaria. ''' 4773 - Ishna Valeria heads out of New Stetven for a trip to the River Kingdoms and is never seen again. She is presumed dead and Archbishop Finn mandates a day of mourning for his mother. The Dragon Wolves join the League of the North. ' 4778 - Tyrus Valeria executed by the Order of the True Flame under accusations of conspiring against his father King Richard. He is put to death by his brother Prince Finn Valeria 4780 - 4789' 4781 - The Demon Blight breaks out in Brevoy, an incurable disease said to originate from the Worldwound as a punishment from the gods for dealing with the incursion of demons. It sweeps through Brevoy over the course of the next two years, killing around 30,000 people. End of Demon Blight, Finn Crowned King of Brevoy 4782 - King Richard dies to the Demon Blight. Finn Valeria is named king of Brevoy, and patriarch of House Dragon. Efforts to stamp out chaos and corruption are ramped up immediately after his coronation. ' Belkzen Invasion 4785 - Darkson is killed by his wife Tsaia, leaving her in control of his province. Hans Chryssa, a knight of Lastwall, arrives in the royal court of Brevoy with a small band of soldiers asking for aid from Brevoy in breaking the hold of undeath on Ustalav. Ustalav invades Belkzen in order to appease their ghoul allies need for bodies. 4790 - 4799 Zani Wrothkin Becomes Ruler of Ustalav ''4790 - Adon Dioltas dies of old age. The right to rule Ustalav passes on to his daughter, Zani Wrothkin. ' 4795 - Roderic Garess relieves himself of Command as General at Arms for House Dragon and is replaced by Ezra Garess. ' 4796 - House Chimera opens the Starstone up for public viewing and study, inviting scholars and casters from around the world to come and view it. Aria Valeria is executed by the Flame Spurned for her refusal to convert to Sarenrae and her vocal opposition to her father' 4800 - 4809 Philosopher’s End '' 4801 - Philosopher's End, a night in which the invited scholars studying the Starstone are murdered by House Chimera en masse before the subsequent blocking of all viewing of the Star Stone. House Dragon and House Crane declare a trade embargo on House Chimera. Chesed leaves the League of the North. Artix Wrothkin becomes Count of Ardeal. '' 4802 - House Chimera begins sending raiding parties into the River Kingdoms and Brevoy to scavenge for food. The River Kingdoms request aid from Brevoy, but are denied by House Dragon as being a cesspool of evil that is receiving its just rewards for the evil of its' people.' 4803 - Jeridan requests a larger tribute of bodies to feed his ghouls. House Crane declares the people of Canterwall to be enemies of Ustalav and attacks them, breaking their long standing truce with the people of the Upper Palatinate. Elder Nesteek is killed during a raid that was ambushed by House Dragon Forces. Abi-Gayl is made the Elder of House Chimera. The First Crusade of the Flame/ War 4804 - The First Crusade of the Flame is launched by the Order of the True Flame to purge the surrounding countries of evil, and return them to the light of Iomedae and Sarenrae. House Dragon, House Chimera, and House Crane all declare war on each other and the River Kingdoms. House Chimera and House Dragon meet in battle for the first time at Mormouth, with House Chimera losing narrowly to House Dragon. Chesed is infiltrated by the forces of House Crane and House Chimera besieges the city.' 4805 - House Dragon besieges the League of the North at the fort of Erastil’s Knife. House Crane declares war on Razmiran and conquers the country, forcing the false god Razmir out. House Crane turns its armies north to sweep away the River Kingdoms. Winterbreak leads a revolt in the northern lands of Brevoy, led by a newly founded order of Paladins known as the Faded Light. Chesed is reclaimed by the forces of House Chimera, allowing their main army to return south to the front line. Daregtown seized by House Crane. The Reborn begin to conspire to undo House Crane’s pact with the ghouls and to take power. The second chapter of the Heroes of Golarion come together and join House Chimera' 4806 - Daregtown is reclaimed by the League of the North. The territories of Lambreth, Tymon, and the Protectorate are claimed by House Crane. The territories of the Stolen Lands, Pitax, Mivon, and Touvette are claimed by House Dragon. Loric Fells is claimed by the League of the North. Rebellion breaks out in Ustalav as Kytus Wrothkin, Xaa Wrothkin, Garrus Wrothkin, and Zani Wrothkin are killed. The Reborn plot succeeds and Jade Wrothkin claims the Ustalav throne. House Crane and House Chimera make peace as Ustalav erupts in a civil war between the Ghouls, Upper Nobility, and Reborn. Robert Valeria defects to House Chimera, and his army is shattered in the plains surrounding Hajoth Hakados. House Chimera marches on New Stetven, and King Finn is slain. His son Rai-El is crowned king and declares an end to the war and the crusade. The Order of the True Flame is outlawed and its leaders executed for there crimes. Winterbreak is granted independence by King Rai-El Valeria' 4807 - Civil wars begin breaking out within the River Kingdoms as the conquered territories under Brevoy rule begin to rebel. The Taldan Empire begins a war of conquest and assaults Galt. They pledge to the world that they will reunite the Taldor empire of old, and the world looks on with unease. 4808 - Weakened by a century of revolts and invasions by goblinoids, Galt falls to Taldor. Qadira declares war on Taldor and begins minor border skirmishes. Taldor begins sending expeditionary forces to its old lands with promises of rewards and fair treatment should they announce their allegiance to Taldor ''Horde Invasion of Ustalav 4809 - The hordes of Belkzen invade Ustalav in the midst of its civil war, quickly taking the eastern territories, and taking control of the palatinate provinces. Shudderwood Reavers assembled and sent to Ustalav by Taldor 4810 - 4819'' 4810 - Nictix Plowson secedes from House Chimera, taking a large portion of the family with him, and proceeds down south to join the new war against House Crane. Taldor begins to assault the River Kingdoms 4811 - A temporary armistice is created between the remaining territories of Ustalav and Belkzen. The Reborn cede several provinces to the Hordes of Belkzen. An uneasy peace between the Reborn, Horde, Darkland Ghouls, and House Crane begins. A new faction rises in the former province of Odranto, led by the third chapter of the Heroes of Golarion. This faction wipes out the Horde presence in the region and creates a name for themselves, the Increstere Alliance. Delegations from factions around the area flock to the fledgling group in search of allies. 4812 - The Increstere Alliance forms ties to the Fey Court of the Odranto Forests, King Baragin Ironhammer of Droskar's Hammer, and the Shudderwood Reavers of Taldor. The Horde declares war on the Increstere Alliance in response to their attacks. A rift between the planes begins to tear open, inviting all manner of outsiders to enforce their will upon Golarion. Category:Events